<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what good is an unused futon? by LunarNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791308">what good is an unused futon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightmare/pseuds/LunarNightmare'>LunarNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Niki is in denial, One-Sided Attraction, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarNightmare/pseuds/LunarNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki laid out the blankets flat on top of the mat, and fluffed the pillow before tossing it down at the end of the futon parallel to his own. He sighed audibly, straightening up and staring down at what he had just done. What a waste, he thought, shaking his head. Rinne hadn’t even been using the futon lately, and Niki wasn’t sure why. For about a week, Rinne had been sneaking into Niki’s bed in the middle of the night. It was the perfect scheme, he had to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what good is an unused futon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this when there wasn't much Rinne &amp; Niki content in canon, so it's up for interpretation whether this is during the current timeline or in their past–either way, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki rubbed his eyes as he walked across the room, the floorboards creaking beneath each step he took. The light pouring in from the window was enough for him to navigate safely through his bedroom, dread overcoming him as he remembered why he couldn’t get into bed just yet. The futon and blankets folded in the corner of his room beckoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought the mat out to the center of his floor, the small space suddenly filled with a second bed for his ‘roommate’. It was getting late, and Niki wasn’t exactly sure why he was so tired, but on nights like this, he was undoubtedly less than thrilled to set up Rinne’s sleeping situation. Except he still did it because if he didn’t, there would more likely be loud stumbling or accidental bumping into his bed at whatever hour of the night he decided to return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki laid out the blankets flat on top of the mat, and fluffed the pillow before tossing it down at the end of the futon parallel to his own. He sighed audibly, straightening up and staring down at what he had just done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a waste</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, shaking his head. Rinne hadn’t even been using the futon lately, and Niki wasn’t sure why. For about a week, Rinne had been sneaking into Niki’s bed in the middle of the night. It was the perfect scheme, he had to admit. He was always too tired to do more than tell Rinne to go away, and both of them ended up sleeping soundly until morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing into bed, Niki cursed at the thought. He pulled the blankets over his body and turned to face the wall, staring blankly at it as if he could see more than he could in the darkness. Did Rinne know something that Niki didn’t? Perhaps his secret infatuation was more obvious than he thought…? No, Rinne probably would’ve brought it up to embarrass him sooner than this if that were the case. Besides, could he really call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuation</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That sounded extreme. All it was, or all Niki figured, was that he enjoyed the extra company. A little contact between bodies was just added warmth, additional comfort. It wasn’t as if he was excited by the idea, or that he was crushing on Rinne–he was….neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki quickly dispelled his denial and closed his eyes; he was tired after all, it had been a long day. He could only hope Rinne would come home quickly and quietly so he could rest easy throughout the night. As much as he hated to admit it, Rinne’s late nights sometimes worried him; he wasn’t ever sure where he went, but it also wasn’t his responsibility, so who was he to send a curious text about his whereabouts? At least he always came home–that was the one thing he could count on; that one fact that allowed him enough comfort to let sleep overcome him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, deeper into the night as Niki predicted, the bedroom door creaked open slowly. Rinne had returned, navigating as quietly as possible in the darkness with the flashlight on his phone lighting up his path. As always, the futon was made and ready on the floor of Niki’s room. Rinne had to smile, grateful for Niki’s diligence–it never failed to put him in a good mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After closing the door as much as possible behind him, Rinne carefully stepped across the room. Niki was sound asleep, his steady breathing being the only thing he could hear when he stood still. Rinne stood in the small space between the futon and Niki’s bed with a quiet sigh, turning off his flashlight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping in Niki’s room wasn’t meant to go this far, it was rather harmless at first. Rinne used to sleep out in the living area, until he started making excuses--it was cold and lonely out there, he was having nightmares about home invaders or monsters in the closet, his stomach hurt more in the living room, he couldn’t sleep without the presence of another person. Almost all of those reasons had been lies, but it was enough pestering that Niki finally gave up and allowed him to sleep in his bedroom instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lately though, Rinne had found Niki’s bed to be particularly inviting. Never mind the fact that it was more comfortable than the futon on the floor; Niki’s bed had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niki. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had grown closer than before, it seemed. During the day Rinne couldn’t keep his hands away from him; it was their normal dynamic after all, why would the nighttime be any different? He thought he would have more self-control than this, but the last week had proved him wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And better yet, Niki didn’t fight him on it. Some nights he would even settle against Rinne’s body comfortably, nuzzling closer–he wasn’t sure if Niki realized it or not, but Rinne always remembered it in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne ran a hand through his hair and down his face, realizing the dilemma he had been debating for the past few moments had an obvious answer. It was either get into Niki’s bed now, or get into the bed Niki made for him and after attempting to sleep for a few minutes, get into Niki’s bed full of regret for time wasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quiet sigh, Rinne lifted the edge of Niki’s blankets, and climbed into bed beside him. There was minimal space available for him, but he didn’t mind hanging off the edge slightly—Niki would cozy up to him in the end after all. Rinne flumped down on his side, placing the blankets back over himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the slight sinking of the mattress didn’t wake him, the way Rinne pressed into his body definitely did. Niki opened his eyes slowly, though he found he couldn’t keep them open for long. Rinne was in his bed now, probably falling off the edge, judging by the space in front of him . Niki let his eyes fall shut, simultaneously relieved and displeased. Rinne had come home safely like he thought he would, but he immediately got into his bed, when he had left out a perfect futon for him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Niki shuffled forward to allow Rinne a comfortable amount of space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne, admittedly, was preparing to endure the inevitable wrath that Niki always dished out at moments like this. But when those words didn’t come and some space appeared between them, Rinne grew curious. Was it too late at night for Niki to fight him on it or something? Or had he finally accepted that Rinne preferred to sleep this way… Did Niki prefer this too? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Filling the space Niki left for him, Rinne moved away from the edge of the bed. Niki had been drifting off, but quickly became aware of how close they were again. Rinne was pressed against his back; he could tell by how the broad width of his shoulders enveloped him–and if that wasn’t enough Rinne’s arm had draped over his waist. Niki refused to open his eyes, his body and mind wide awake accompanying the fast beating of his heart. He expected Rinne would move beside him but this… this couldn’t be an accident! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne could tell Niki was frozen stiff under the weight of his arm, but that didn’t stop him from teasing. “Are you comfortable like this, Niki-kyun?” he asked in a low voice, his lips curling while he looked over Niki’s shoulder. Niki could feel his eyes on him, Rinne’s chin coming to rest on his shoulder as he waited for a response. Niki’s eyebrows furrowed so hard his head was starting to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go to bed,” Niki grumbled, pushing the side of his face deeper into his pillow. How could Rinne possibly be comfortable hanging on him like this? Soon he would have to get tired of the contact and lay on the pillow right? If he learned anything from the past few nights–or basically the entirety of the time he’d known Rinne–it was best to just ignore him until he went away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne, on the other hand, wasn’t satisfied yet. He expected Niki to ask him to leave the bed, or mention the futon that was made specially for him–and he definitely couldn’t ignore the fact that Niki would always wake up curled into his body, so what kind of game was he playing? Rinne laid his head back onto the unoccupied half of Niki’s pillow and slid his hand further across Niki’s torso ensuring that he was aware he wasn’t going to back away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki swallowed nervously, the action so uncontrollably loud that there was no way Rinne didn’t hear. How could he not? The hairs on the back of his neck were tickled by Rinne’s breathing. His back was flush against Rinne’s chest, there was no doubt about it. And as much as Niki wanted to dislike it, he couldn’t find the contact...unpleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Rinne whispered. Niki wondered for a moment if his eyes were closed; if Rinne was going to finally go to sleep.  “I can feel your heart beating,” Rinne spoke, his words hanging in the air as if he had more to say. Niki would’ve thought nothing of such an obvious statement if not for the hint of playfulness in his quiet voice. If it was any lighter in the room, Niki was sure his complexion would’ve been noticeably red. Of course with their close proximity, Niki wouldn’t have been able to hide his reactions—nor could he prevent Rinne from taking note of how his body naturally responded. Just as Niki thought he was done,  a hand slowly made its way up from his waist to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they stayed like this, Niki laying completely still under Rinne’s arm, the more Niki had to wonder why Rinne was doing something like this in the first place. Why couldn’t Rinne just lay here,  not say anything, and keep his hands to himself?  Actually, why did Rinne have to get into bed with him at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki silently wished Rinne would fall asleep quickly enough so that he could finally relax again. He willed the hand on his chest to feel heavy with unconsciousness, for Rinne’s breathing to become regular, so that he could surely be freed from his teasing. But Rinne didn’t let up–in fact, Niki was speculating that he wasn’t even tired. Out of the few times that they had slept in the same bed, Rinne had never pointedly tried to touch him like this. Sometimes it would end up that way throughout the night, but Niki had no idea how, it just would happen as a result of both of them moving around in their sleep...unless….?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki couldn’t keep his mind from exploring certain thoughts, his heart still pounding uncomfortably at the possibility that Rinne might know more than Niki would’ve liked him to know. The position of Rinne’s hand on his chest only made his restless heart even more obvious, but Rinne (thankfully) hadn’t mentioned it yet. The two of them laid in silence for a few minutes, although it was clear they were still wide awake. Perhaps Rinne was inside his own head too? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Rinne’s arm was laying against Niki’s body must have started to become uncomfortable, because Rinne finally pulled it away. Relief washed over Niki momentarily, but the warm contact was missed in the same instant. He held his breath at the light touch that Rinne’s hand left behind, his stomach tensing beneath the tickling trail. If Niki hadn’t spoken up, perhaps his hand would’ve mindlessly traveled lower, but the way it stopped over his stomach seemed… deliberate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rinne–” Niki’s words got caught in his throat. He felt frozen, Rinne’s slight movement causing his body to react in ways he didn’t expect. It was only natural for him to call Rinne’s name, to scold him quickly and put him in his place. But in this situation, it would only shed light on what Niki feared Rinne would find out–and it was already too late. Niki was turned on, and Rinne was only inches away from noticing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne’s hand remained still just above the waistband of Niki’s pajama shorts, a questioning hum coming from behind closed lips. Niki froze completely, his widened eyes staring blankly at his wall while he struggled to come up with a proper explanation for his outburst. No matter how much Niki racked his brain, he just couldn’t conjure up something to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been better than the silence filled with Niki’s troubled mewling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Niki?” Rinne was starting to sound concerned; yet he did nothing to move away. His tone alone was enough to snap Niki out of his bumbling state, although his body remained tense with embarrassment. Niki pressed his lips together to shut out the sound of his whimpering. If only he could adjust himself subtly to relieve his tension just enough…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Chasing that single thought, Niki shifted his hips, his thighs squeezing together as he squirmed. He was set on playing it off like he was just adjusting himself to get comfortable, until the moment his behind was forced against Rinne’s front by mistake. Abrupt as the contact was, it still urged a moan to escape through Niki’s lips, his hands clamping down immediately on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he forced his body to remain completely still, Niki was shaking irrepressibly from the overexertion. How could he get out of the hole he had dug himself into? There was no way Rinne didn’t hear him, and Niki was cursing himself for being so sensitive to touch. The best way to play it off would be to lie, right? He could go on about how his voice had just caught in his throat, or how he was just a little hungry, that would keep his mouth shut right? Typical Niki things–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Niki could take his hands off of his mouth to spit out nonsense excuses, he felt Rinne’s arm snake beneath his shirt and around his waist, pulling Niki’s body firmly toward him. He was stunned by Rinne’s assertiveness, although Niki wasn’t so sure he should’ve been. There was suddenly no doubt about the fact that they were both wide awake and aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s heart was pounding so loudly that it was interrupting his train of thought as he tried to analyze the situation. Where was there to go from here? Could they really go back to sleep like this? Surely he wouldn’t be able to, not with Rinne beside him in his bed while his body heat intensified. But to no avail, in the midst of his worrying, Rinne had made a decision on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm lips pressed lightly against the nape of Niki’s neck. Niki wondered if Rinne was hesitant, though was quickly disproven as Rinne kissed him again, and then again. The inclination to detest his affection disappeared the second Rinne’s tongue graced his skin, heat and excitement stirring beneath the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s breath was growing shallow, all rational thought exiting his head, his only fixation being the way Rinne’s mouth toyed with his neck. The weight of his mouth sunk deep past the surface, anchoring him in a realm of daydreams. This was the last thing Niki would’ve expected to happen, though he couldn’t say that he never fantasized about Rinne touching him… How could Rinne have known about that? Niki was careful to keep all of his desires private, but now that it had suddenly become reality, there was no way he could keep it to himself any longer… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki let out a soft sigh, his sensitive neck tingling as Rinne’s lips parted from him momentarily. He could tell that Rinne was waiting for some kind of protest, and he didn’t blame him for being confused when he kept his mouth shut. In that silence, there was a split second of worry running through Niki’s thoughts, prompting him to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” Niki muttered, embarrassed by the words that left his own mouth. He could practically feel the grin on Rinne’s face ghosting over the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rinne pressed another kiss to his skin, his hand began to slide further beneath Niki’s shirt, until his fingers rolled over one of his nipples. The contact was light, yet so sudden that it made his stomach tense with warmth. Rinne shuffled closer to Niki, pushing their hips together more intently, the ardor of his arousal became more and more evident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should Niki have expected this from him? It wasn’t surprising to say the least, and maybe he was caught in an affair of lust, but he wouldn’t mind so much if that was the case. For right now, he could get swept away by the illusion of Rinne being his, like a  lucid dream in the middle of the night. Rinne’s hands were moving fast on his body, but Niki was determined to enjoy every second of this evening of passion, unrequited or otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having his eyes closed didn’t stop the room from feeling like it was spinning, especially when calloused fingers lingered back down his abdomen, slipping past the waistband of his shorts. Rinne’s kisses were beginning to linger on his neck, his execution getting sloppier as his focus undeniably switched to where his hand was going. Niki couldn’t help how his body shivered when Rinne’s hand met with his erection, his hand wrapping around his length almost in the same instant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you hoping something like this would happen?” Rinne teased about his lack of underwear, the breathiness in his voice hinting at how desperate he was getting.  He was so confident in everything he did, even this, it seemed. There was no doubt that Rinne had experience with this, but how did he still have the audacity to make fun of Niki when he sounded like that, grinding his hips so eagerly against his ass? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki opened his mouth to respond, but the way Rinne’s palm kneaded lightly against his dick pulled a moan out of him without reticence. It wasn’t worth the effort to try to deny him, no matter how much he despised the assumptions Rinne would make as a result. Instead, Niki gave into his desires for once—shifting comfortably into the other’s hold until Rinne’s cock was settled against his ass. He had always been curious about how it would feel, but fantasizing during late nights couldn’t prepare him for how much he’d enjoy the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Backing into Rinne’s hips made him realize there was no escape from the build up of pleasure. Rinne’s cock was pushing on his sensitive rear, stroking just enough to intrigue him despite the barrier of clothing between them. But at the same time, if Niki were to move any further forward, his dick would jerk right into Rinne’s grasp. Rinne must’ve sensed Niki’s struggles, because his lips were curling as they brushed his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eager now, are we?” Rinne’s husky voice tickled Niki’s ear, his face heating up while his eyebrows knit together in agitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Niki hissed, the gut response surpassing his inability to maintain composure. Rinne didn’t wait for Niki to finish speaking before his hand sped up around his dick. Skill wasn’t something necessary for a task such as this, but Niki refused to admit out loud that Rinne was really good at it. The way his grip manipulated his length, leaving nothing untouched as his fingers dragged carefully around his tip; Niki had fallen quickly under his spell, whether he liked it or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was embarrassing how suddenly the silence in the room had turned into a mess of breathy, unrestrained gasps and slick noises. Niki’s cheeks were stained pink as the blood rushed under the surface, the sounds loudly filling the air. The wetness that had accumulated beneath Rinne’s hand was impossible to ignore, though the closer Niki got to finishing, the less he cared. All of the fervor and tension he harbored was getting difficult to hold back, Niki’s hips jutting sporadically as he sought out satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Rinne pulled his hand away, and lightly shoved Niki, rolling him onto his stomach. The amount of panic that ensued was offset by Rinne’s swift movements. Niki lifted his head from his pillow and attempted to look back at Rinne, which only aided in how instantaneously he could tug his shorts down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rinne–” Niki swallowed nervously, propping himself up on his elbow to get better control of this new position, but he was stopped by the broad chest that loomed over him. Rinne’s knees were causing the mattress to dip at Niki’s side, but it was hard to know what he was up to—until Rinne’s wet fingers were stroking his ass hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki choked out a gasp, his hips lifting up off the bed while his body yearned for more contact, his abdomen tight with the furor of something new. Nervous mumbles were all that he could muster, as his focus narrowed in on how Rinne was circling his opening. Surely, Rinne wasn’t expecting that the precum on his hand was enough, right?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long finger pressed inside of him without much resistance, and Niki cursed himself for wasting his time doubting Rinne yet again. Niki adjusted himself on the bed to get acquainted, though Rinne’s persistence was anything but uncomfortable. Rinne didn’t think twice about it, his finger sliding easily in and out with an established rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki was grateful that he had his pillow just beneath him to mute the embarrassing sounds that he had no power over. He held onto it so tightly, almost urging his hips not to push back against Rinne’s hand. Another finger entered him slowly with no warning, though his body was more receptive than he expected. Considering his dick was leaking onto the sheets beneath him, Niki shouldn’t have underestimated how much Rinne could utilize his precum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was getting harder to breathe, particularly as Rinne’s fingers reached deeper, spreading him apart, feeling around every inch of him. Was he just playing around with him now? Niki lifted his head to scold him, but he couldn’t be serious, not with his face flushed and the prominent fear of Rinne’s name lewdly leaving his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each thrust of Rinne’s fingers had Niki questioning his own limits, the buildup of pleasure prompting a fast-approaching orgasm. Once Rinne brushed against a certain spot within him, his back arched, pelvis raised off the bed in an effort to guide him back there. He didn’t realize it until Rinne drew his fingers out of his ass completely, but Niki’s legs were already trembling, his knees bearing down into the mattress for stability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki laid his head against the pillow in his arms, hesitant to move from the position he had settled in. The longer time passed, the more he was regretting his decision to leave his ass exposed and in the air as it was, but through his clouded thoughts he could hear the faint tear of a wrapper followed by Rinne repositioning himself behind him on the bed. His loudly beating heart returned to the front of his mind while he waited impatiently to feel Rinne’s hands on him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anticipation must’ve made everything feel heightened, including the concept of time, and the disappointment that came when Rinne didn’t enter him quickly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> just how riled up Niki was, yet he was taking meticulous care, toying with him longer than Niki deemed necessary. The faster Niki’s heart pounded, the more aroused he felt–though in truth, it had only been a mere few seconds, it seemed like a dreadful couple of minutes. Niki turned onto his side to chastise Rinne for taking so long, only to be suddenly pushed onto his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s head fell against the pillow, and for the first time, he met Rinne’s eyes. He was surprised by how clearly he could make out his features in the darkness; it made him wonder what kind of face he was making…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever look he was giving him made Rinne smile. It wasn’t a full grin, or some perverted smirk; Niki thought for a moment that Rinne might’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rinne lowered himself between Niki’s parted legs, their bodies pressing together as the mattress dipped beneath Rinne’s forearms. When did Rinne take off his shirt? All memory of what had happened leading up to this was fleeting, his head spinning when he noticed Rinne’s pants hanging low on his hips–was he so eager that he couldn’t take them completely off? The thought was intoxicating… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Niki wanted to believe he could hold back, his body was burning with the need to be filled. Now that their bodies had no space between them, Niki was certain Rinne could feel the rapid thumping of his heart and the undeniable heat radiating off of his skin. It was arguable that it didn’t matter who was in front of him right now, but deep down Niki knew he couldn’t fight his feelings; Rinne was the one he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before any more time could pass, Niki raised his hands and placed them on Rinne’s shoulders, pulling him closer so that he could wrap his arms around him. Rinne’s nose rubbed against the crook of his neck, the warmth of his breath brushing his skin. Niki wished for a moment that Rinne would hold him too, just as intimately, but Rinne’s hands were keeping his hips still, dragging his cock along Niki’s ass until it was lined up and he could push inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki was breathless, gasping for air the moment Rinne’s cock slid into him. It was impossible not to feel how tight he was with every inch of him tensing around Rinne’s length; especially when anytime Niki’s hips would squirm, it only would further how deep his tip reached. Niki held onto Rinne  with all his strength, his panting shamefully audible now that he was acclimating to something new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne’s hips were moving slowly, tentatively,  pulling out very slightly before thrusting back in. Each time he drew out his length, Niki found that he was chasing the satisfaction; clenching around him by no will of his own. His dignity would’ve been lost, if not for the hint of grunting that resonated just past his ear. They were hardly moving, yet Rinne was already experiencing pleasure even with the gradual progression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki let his head fall back against his pillow, eyes half-lidded as he focused on the ceiling. Would he wake up from this dream? This was too enjoyable to be real–he refused to believe their shared sleeping arrangement had turned into something so exhilarating... sensual… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gratifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His denial was abruptly cut short by how deeply Rinne’s cock had reached; Rinne’s hips flush against Niki’s ass for just a moment until he drew back. Niki could barely maintain the noises coming out of his mouth, the mixture of soft whimpers and needy moans he tried to hold back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before that constant pounding had taken control of all the sensations in Niki’s body; Rinne’s cock gliding adequately in and out against his inner walls. Every time Rinne would bottom out, his back would arch, his stomach filling with warmth of an encroaching orgasm. It didn’t help that his own dick was defenseless against the constant friction of their colliding bodies. There was precum on Rinne’s abdomen as well as his own, a considerable amount smearing crudely onto the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne relentlessly grinded his hips into Niki’s, his arms cradling his sides as they pressed into the bed for purchase. Niki didn’t comprehend that they were in such a close embrace until he could feel the dissonant beating of Rinne’s heart against his own chest and the never ending pool of heat at his neck from Rinne’s breath. Their bodies were melting together into one, each second they were connected pulling each other closer to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki’s fingers found their way into Rinne’s hair, his thighs clamped around his hips in an attempt to take in every inch of him that he could. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, almost ashamed at how quickly he had reached that point. Rinne just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>; each time he pushed inside sent electrifying waves throughout his body. Rinne’s movements were forcing moans out of his mouth, and Niki saw no other choice but to give into his desperation, his pelvis raising off the bed to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nghh… Rinne... “ Niki whined. He hastily made the decision to not hold back–as if he could help it. His arms tightening around Rinne, just in time for his cock to grind against his prostate, his orgasm consuming him in an instant. His entire being was buzzing with an onslaught of satisfaction. The way Niki twitched and spasmed was flagrant proof of how he had become undone completely by Rinne’s dominance. And adamantly, Rinne kept going–was it just his heightened state, or was he ramming into him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki held his breath until he couldn’t anymore, letting out a satiated moan. Cum dressed his stomach in spurts, warmth engulfing every inch of him while an arm wrapped around his convulsing body. Even in the midst of his euphoria, he could feel Rinne reach his climax, his cock still and pulsing inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rinne…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes half-lidded, Niki stared into the empty space in front of him, listening to the heavy breathing they shared. The level of elation he reached had left him disoriented, questioning the reality of their intimate affair and the likelihood that Rinne felt just as content. Even if there were messes to deal with, he wished they could stay like that for a little while longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rinne seemed to be relaxed too, slumped on top of Niki and nuzzling his shoulder when it was time for them to part. Niki let his eyes close as he felt Rinne pull away, reluctant to allow their entanglement to come to an end. He could hear Rinne chuckle for a moment, and then he felt the extra weight moving off of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before any sensible thoughts over what had just occurred could be unleashed, Niki let his exhaustion take over. Any panic or insecurity would have to wait until morning, he decided as he yanked the blanket back up to his body. It was just before he drifted to sleep that Niki felt an unmistakable kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Niki woke up in the morning, it was as if nothing had happened. There was no mess sticking to his skin, his clothes were completely on although he couldn’t recall fixing them. The blankets were even pulled up to his chest, his body warm beneath them. He felt… refreshed. It was almost as if he was floating, high on the memory of a wonderful dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as expected, Niki found Rinne in his bed, right beside him. When his eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from the window, it became clear that instead of using a pillow, Niki’s head had been resting on Rinne’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki thought back to the moment before he had fallen asleep, only to realize he couldn’t remember much of what happened after they had finished. He felt a smile on his lips at the thought of Rinne cleaning him up and joining him in bed afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Niki looked up at Rinne’s face while he rested peacefully. He still had so many questions, questions that begged to be answered even more so now that they had shared such an intimate encounter. Now that he was awake, there was no way to stop his stream of consciousness from overflowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did this mean for them going forward? It was hard not to think about the negative outcomes; the potential rejection, the unpredictable changes in their relationship dynamic. Did Rinne suspect that Niki had some kind of romantic feelings or intentions of some other sort? Had he imagined Rinne kissing his forehead too? The thoughts that swirled in his head were unhinged, crowding the forefront of his mind until he aggressively pushed them aside in favor of cherishing every last second that things were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki took a deep, calming breath, his eyes wearily falling shut. They had a long night, and he couldn’t figure anything out on his own while Rinne was asleep anyway. Spending the morning worrying about where to go from here had been more exhausting than he expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He just </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> hoped</span> <span>Rinne felt the same way he did.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nuzzling Rinne’s shoulder, slowly drifting back to sleep in the midst of his thoughts, Niki was glad to have reached at least one conclusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Rinne didn’t want to use the futon Niki laid out for him every night, it wouldn’t be a bad thing after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing that, I sure hope it doesn't take me another six months to write another though haha ^^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>